50 Shades of Tardis Blue
by SilenceintheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor gritted his teeth as his knees hit the metal grating of the console room floor, but then he got distracted by a high heel pressing against his back. A collection of mature one-shots between the Doctor and Rose
1. Chapter 1: Of High Heels and Handcuffs

Ch. 1: Of High Heels and Handcuffs

The Doctor gritted his teeth as his knees hit the metal grating of the console room. He was wearing only his pinstripe suit trousers, and his pants peaked out just over the edge of his waistband. His hands were cuffed behind his back and a thick leather collar hung around his neck. His back stiffened as the sharp prick of a high heel pushed itself onto his back.

"How does it feel, Doctor? Does it hurt?" The smooth silky tone of Rose Tyler's voice echoed in the otherwise silent air. The Doctor groaned trying to keep his mind thinking clearly. Rose pushed him forward, and he hunched over staring at the ground. He could hear her circling him, and she stopped in front up him. Her soft fingers came to his chin lifting him back up, and as he did so, he took the chance to take her in as much as possible. Rose stood before him defiantly in nothing but two gold stiletto heels. Her lips were a dark ruby red, and her fist held a small whip that consisted of a short metal rod with rubber strips at the end. Her hair cascaded down her neck and shoulders in rippling waves. The Doctor wanted to reach out and twist his hand into her golden hair. As he tried to move his arms, the piercing of the cold handcuffs reminded him that he was unable to move as he pleased. He groaned in frustration sitting back on his heels.

"What's the matter, Doctor. Are you frustrated? Maybe if you do exactly as I tell you, I'll reward you." Rose said mockingly. She brought one hand to scrap through his hair and along his scalp, and the Doctor moaned. Rose watched delightedly as his adam's apple bobbed up and down. She leaned down to ghost her lips along his, but she moved away quickly. The Doctor groaned again, and tried to stand up in order to follow her. Rose quickly turned around his body whipping his back. The Doctor hissed in air before kneeling back down.

"There's a good, Doctor. Tell me now. What is it you want?"

"You, I want you." The Doctor managed to gasp out as Rose's hand came to tangle in his hair again.

"So impatient. But I suppose I could give you a taste," Rose grinned wickedly. She walked up until she was right in front of the Doctor. She spread her legs farther apart and pushed the back of the Doctor's head until it came teasingly close to her pussy. She could feel the Doctor's breath on her for a moment before he took his chance and delved his tongue into her. Rose gasped in pleasure and the Doctor took it as encouragement to continue. He lapped at her with his tongue switching between long strokes and short strokes centered on her clit. Rose began to shiver in pleasure putting more of her weight on the Doctor so her knees wouldn't buckle. The Doctor lost himself in the taste of her. The sweetness and bitterness of her all rolled into one. It was the most addicting taste he had ever known, and he wanted more. He wanted to be able to bind her like he was currently, so he could lap and suck at her until he had her screaming out in pleasure over and over again. He pushed his tongue into her and was rewarded as Rose threw her had backwards and let out a deep moan. He smirked internally knowing what he was doing to her. He continued to make love to her with his tongue getting disappointed when she pulled away. He looked up at her with pout on his face, but a smirk hidden underneath. Her eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust. She was panting and leaning against the console for support. Seeing that he was taking satisfaction in himself, Rose again moved behind him to strike her whip against his back. The Doctor winced but felt his cock throb in response to her punishment. She hit him with the whip twice more before kneeling down behind him. The Doctor could feel her breasts rubbing against his back, and he couldn't help but think about how tight his pants were becoming because of her.

"Rose." He gasped out in a desperate plea as she came to press her lips just above his leather collar. Her hands came out from behind him, and she scraped her nails over his chest.

"Do you need to be punished more?" Rose asked in a breathy whisper. Her breath sent shivers up his spine as it came to tickle his ear. All he could do was groan. Rose slowly slid her hands down his chest to unbutton his trousers. She toyed with the waistband of his pants before slipping her hand inside to wrap around his cock. His head fell backwards against her shoulder as she began to pump him. She gave him long firm strokes pausing every once in awhile to rub her thumb over his tip. He pulsed in her palm, and she slowly released him. She pulled away from him standing up, and the Doctor whined in protest. In response he got the crack of the whip against his back.

"Lie back." Rose ordered. He obeyed quietly. His hands pressed uncomfortable against the grating, but that thought was erased as he felt Rose pulling down his trousers and pants. The cold air of the console room hit is throbbing cock, and he hissed out another, "Rose." The Doctor felt her nails on his thighs. Rose raked them down the inside of his thighs before bringing her hands back up to pin his hips to the floor. He felt her breath ghost along his length, and he tried to buck his hips up to meet her lips. She pulled away from him, and he growled in frustration. Rose loved hearing him growl. The primal sound of his want and need washed over her igniting her arousal. She pumped him a few times before lowering her lips to his tip. As soon as she had wrapped her lips around his tip, the Doctor groaned and bucked a little. He felt Rose's lips leave him and he whimpered again in frustration. He needed her so badly.

"It appears that you aren't learning your lesson. Do you want me to continue?" Rose asked her hand squeezing him. The Doctor nodded in response barely being able to open his eyes to look at her. Rose smirked at how badly he needed her, "Than hold still," She hissed before returning her lips to his cock. She lowered her mouth slowly down his cock until she had reached his base. The Doctor clenched his fists in order to keep from coming right then. His eyes rolled back in his head as she began moving her head up and down with a steady rhythm. The feel of her lips sliding over him sent warm shivers of arousal over him. Every once in awhile she would focus on giving short thrusts over his tip sucking every time she came back up. The Doctor squirmed underneath her every time she did so, and Rose could tell that he was using all of his resolve not to buck up into her mouth. She smirked at the control she had over him. Lowering her mouth all the way to his base she gave out a hum, and the Doctor groaned back in pleasure. She moved back to giving him deep thrusts moving her mouth from his tip to his base in a steady tip continued to hit the back of her throat, and she applied her tongue letting it swirl around his cock as she pulled up.

"So close." He moaned, but Rose wasn't finished with him yet. She released him and moved off of him. The Doctor was going crazy from her torture. He needed release so badly it hurt, "Rose." He pleaded.

"Soon." Rose promised before coming to straddle his face. The Doctor understood what she wanted, and he went to work using his tongue to pleasure her like he had before. Rose sunk her nails into his scalp as he sucked on her clit. She could feel herself rising higher with every swipe of the Doctor's talented tongue. He pushed his tongue in and out of her before using it to stroke along her very wet pussy. He sucked on her clit again smirking as she couldn't stop the moan that pushed from her lips. He quickened the pace of his strokes, and Rose began to tremble. He moved his attention to her clit. Lapping and sucking on it without mercy. She felt Rose's grip tighten on his head and her body go ridged as her release poured over her. She shuttered and a loud moan escaped her as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. The Doctor continued to lap at her until she had came down from her high. She moved off of him.

"Sit up." She said in a weak order. The Doctor heard her rustling behind him, and felt as the handcuffs released from his wrists with a small clack of metal. As soon as his wrists were released he wasted no time. He pulled his trousers and pants all the way off before turning around and scooping up Rose. She let a little yelp as he pinned her on the console with her legs wrapped around his back. She still wore her gold high heels, and they helped lock her legs in place. Their eyes met for a brief instant before the Doctor pushed in to her without warning, and they both groaned in pleasure. The Doctor grabbed up a fistful of her golden locks before starting to pump into her with an unforgiving pace. The smacking of flesh against wet flesh was all that could be heard inside the console room, and they began to sweat from their exertion. The Doctor yanked on Rose's hair as she moaned in pleasure, and he moved his lips to suck and nip at her neck. He released her head then moving his hand down to cup her breast. Rose moaned without reserve, and the Doctor increased the force of his thrusts. He took her nipple in between his fingers. He pinched and twisted it, and bathed in the sound of Rose's pleasured screams. He gave it a good flick, and Rose jolted. Her hips bucked up to meet his with force, and he flicked her nipple again in order make her buck against him again. He switched his hands, one supporting her on the console, the other mercilessly teasing her nipple. Rose's head fell back, and the Doctor could tell she was close. He moved both of his hands down to her waist supporting her as he increased his pace. He watched her as his thrusting caused Rose's breasts to bob up and down. He felt Rose starting to clench deliciously around his aching cock, and he put all of his thought into pushing into her as hard and fast as he could manage. The sharp punishing thrusts were all Rose needed to be pushed over the edge for the second time. The world around her went white and stars exploded behind her eyelids. The Doctor groaned as she tightened even further around his cock. He wanted to last longer, to make her come a third and fourth time, but as Rose moaned out his name in her release, he gave in. Thrusting as he spilled himself into her. He slowly stopped his thrusts, and they clung together as they both came down from their highs. Their eyes opened and met each other, and Rose gave him a small tongue in teeth smile.

"Hello," He smiled back scooping her up and carrying her to the jump seat. They sat their with the Doctor still holding her, running his hand through her hair. Rose hummed in appreciation, "We really should do that again sometime." She said quietly. The Doctor chuckled quietly before bringing his lips to hers. He was inclined to agree.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a quick one shot I got inspiration for by Jellyneau's great art: _Shades of Grey _on deviantart.

Please leave a review/critique/comment. Also feel free to leave a prompt in the comments or private message me with one. If I get more prompts, I'll look at updating the story with some more sexy one shots where the Doctor and Rose get into some shenanigans. ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Of Ice Cubes and Vodka

**A/N: **Got a private message request to do a continuation involving ice cubes and vodka, so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Doctor lay in the center of the silky sheets of his bed. He was naked, and the sheets felt soft and cool against his bare skin. The room was dim, but illuminated enough for him to be able to clearly see Rose as she was sitting on top of him. They had spent their afternoon drinking in a alien bar. It was the first time Rose had drank hypervodka, and after the first few drinks she was hooked on the stuff.<p>

After they had both concluded they had had far too much. They stumbled back to the TARDIS together giggling and flirting. The entire time the Doctor had been giving her teasing touches and glances. Every graze of his skin against hers had felt like she was on fire. She had helped the Doctor to his room concluding that he was a lot farther gone than she was. At his pleading, she even managed to bring him a glass of ice water. Rose thought back then remembering that that was how all this started.

Her bringing the Doctor a glass of ice water and him begging her to stay. She couldn't refuse his puppy dog eyes and had fallen in bed with him to cuddle for a few hours. She had figured he would fall asleep quickly, but he hadn't. He had turned towards her and started to snog her. It wasn't the first time they had snogged. They had started to share a quick kiss here and there, and sometimes after their adventures they would just sit in the library in each others arms as they snogged for a little while.

But as the Doctor's hand had wandered up Rose's shirt, she was positive that their relationship was starting to take a whole new turn. She knew that she should care, and should stop him, but as his hand began to kneed at her breasts, the hypervodkas helped convince her that it didn't matter. How that turned into them both being naked, and Rose sliding an ice cube slowly and teasingly down the Doctor's neck, she had no idea, but at the moment she couldn't careless.

A sheet of sweat had formed over the Doctor's body as they had snogged, and it now contrasted the wet cold ice that was sending water sliding over him. He hissed arching into the ice. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were grinding together. His adam's apple bobbed slowly as she pulled the ice farther down his throat. Every sound the Doctor made sent pure arousal straight through her.

He had brought his hands to her bare hips gripping her firmly. He pushed her down on him encouraging her to grind into his stiff arousal. She let out a little needy gasp at the friction, and she began to grind against him in a steady rhythm.

"Rose." He begged as she slid the ice cube further down his throat and onto his chest. She swirled it around with the tip of her finger as she rotated her hips, and watched as the Doctor's eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure. She picked up the ice cube, and putting it in her mouth she crushed what was left of it between her teeth. As soon as she did so, she began snogging the Doctor.

His hot mouth devoured hers, and contrasted with the coolness of the ice. He slid his tongue into her mouth. Stroking away every hint of coldness, he delved into her battling with her tongue for dominance. He pulled away from her mouth reluctantly, but began to bite at her neck instead. Rose whined letting him know how she needed more. His eyes sparkled deviously, and he turned their positions coming to straddle her. As her back hit the sheets, she heard the tinkling of the ice in the glass of water, and then she gasped as the Doctor placed an ice cube in the middle of her chest.

With one hand he slid the ice cube down her sternum as his other hand pinned her arms above her head. He slowly manipulate the ice cube between his deft fingers, so it would reek havoc on her senses. He slid it around one of her nipples watching in satisfaction as it peaked. He moved the ice cube to the other nipple as he leaned down and took the previous one into his hot mouth. Rose moaned out arching her back, and she could feel the Doctor's smirk against her skin.

In most cases she would search for a way to even the score, but as the Doctor began to nip and swirl his tongue around her nipple, she decided that the pay back could wait. He released her nipple from his mouth, and Rose whined arching her back. His mouth was wonders when focused on her body, and she wanted more of it. He brought himself up for a quick kiss; his eyes conveying that she should be patient. Slowly he began sliding the ice cube down her warm body. He kissed along the trail the ice cube formed. His hot mouth feeling like fire in the wake of the cold ice cube. He followed it down to Rose's stomach.

He paused there taking his time to enjoy the flat defined stomach of the woman he loved. One hand splayed itself across her hip while the other continued to move the ice cube lower and lower. As he reached her most sensitive spot, he smirked against the soft skin of her stomach. Rose was about to ask him what he was thinking, but instead a startled gasp escaped her as he swiped the ice quickly along her clit. She shivered from head to toe, and she heard the Doctor laugh at her response. She leaned her head up enough to give him a dirty look, but she couldn't stay mad at him as he beamed a silly self-proud grin at her.

He brought the ice back up crunching it between his teeth like she had earlier. He then teasingly lowered his mouth to lap at her. His cold tongue made Rose shiver, but it contrasted with the hot molten need it sent straight through her. After swipe of his tongue brought her closer and closer to what she really needed, but it wasn't enough. She tugged at his hair trying to get hint to him what she really wanted, but he seemed to enjoy her taste to much. He swiped his tongue slowly over her before pushing it inside of her. She moaned her nails scraping against his scalp. He pulled back taking her hand and sucking sensuously on her finger before releasing her and climbing up her body. He lowered himself on top of her.

At the time he seemed satisfied with devouring her mouth, but as Rose raked her nails down his back, he seemed to finally get the hint. He grabbed her hips picking her up, and she responded by wrapping her legs around his back. He position himself at her entrance but paused. He looked at her. He looked deep into her eyes asking for permission. Rose couldn't manage words under the overwhelming lust in his eyes, but she managed a nod. He took her hand in his intertwining their fingers, and pushed in to her warm waiting heat. She was impossibly tight around him, and he had to still himself.

Rose brought herself up giving him a small peck, and bucked her hips encouraging him to move. He pulled himself out of her before pushing himself back in as deep as he could go. Rose let out a long low moan while clutching at his back. He hissed at the feel of her nails on his skin. He began pumping in an out of her setting a steady rhythm. As he was thrusting into her, he lowered his head to begin whispering in her ear.

He whispered his fantasies. He told her of every position he wanted to do her in. He told her of the secret places in the TARDIS he had always dreamed of dragging her into for a quick shag. He described the way he always imagined he would make love to her, and every word out of his mouth poured like lava over Rose's body. She felt like she was burning from head to toe, and the words he spoke only increased her need for him. She began bucking her own hips to meet his.

She turned her head to bite at the Doctor's neck, and was rewarded with a deep growl rumbling from his throat. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before pulling out of her. Rose whined at the loss of him, and bucked her hips. The Doctor pushed her on to her side straddling on of her legs and picking up the other to let it rest against his body and shoulder. He quickly pushed back into her managing to reach even deeper into her. Rose clutched at the sheets as he began pumping into her.

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed in the Doctor's bedroom. It was strengthened by the panting and moaning that was coming from the couple as they fought for their collective highs. The Doctor brought his hand down to rub at Rose's clit. The feel of his fingers sent electricity through her body, and she through her head back yelling out in pleasure. Her hands were in fists with the sheets clutched tightly inside. She pulled at them as if doing so would help to put off her impending orgasm. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted to be forever connected to the Doctor like she was now.

The Doctor pushed into her harder, and with a few more thrusts she tumbled over the edge. Rockets exploded behind her eyelids and warmth flooded through her body. She screamed his name in her pleasure, and he continued to thrust into her as she rode out her orgasm. She could hear his own grunts as he was coming close, and scraped her nails down his thigh as he lost control. He pumped into her widely his head tossed back in ecstasy. She burned this image of him into her mind. Taking pleasure of the feel of him as he came hard inside of her.

He fell forward on top of her, but quickly rolled to the side. He heaved for breath, and turned his head to look at her. Rose was impossibly sleepy but managed a relaxed warm smile. He grinned back turning onto his side. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him wrapping her up in his arms. He basked in the scent of her, and Rose loved the feel of his arms about her. Taking comfort in each other they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry, if it was rather short! Feel free to leave a review, request, or private message me with a request! Private message requests will be kept private.


End file.
